


i’m afraid, someone else is taking my place

by multishipper_struggles



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abandonment Issues, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Parenting, Carrie Wilson Needs A Hug, Carrie Wilson-centric, F/F, F/M, Good Friend Nick (Julie and the Phantoms), Homophobia, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, Lesbian Carrie Wilson, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Nick is a good friend, Not Trevor Friendly, Sprinkle of fluff, im so touch starved, please, someone hug me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishipper_struggles/pseuds/multishipper_struggles
Summary: 5 time Carrie Wilson needed a hugand 1 time she got one[TITLE FROM: Afraid by The Neighborhood]
Relationships: Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Nick & Carrie Wilson, Nick/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Gone

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because i’m lowkey in love with carrie and more people should appreciate her

**ONE** -

Carrie Wilson barely knew her mother

She remembers when she was about 3 years old, her mother - Amber - had played games with her. Carrie’s favorite was hide and seek. She loved to search the halls, never knowing where her mother would be hiding in their big house. 

But one day, when Carrie was about 4 or 5 - she can’t remember - she couldn’t find her mother. The young girl believed that they were playing, that it was only a game. So she searched. For hours. No matter how hard she looked, her mother wasn’t there. Amber Wilson was gone from the house. 

Carrie confronted her father that day. Asking him a simple question, “Where did Mommy go?” 

Trevor’s face froze and he patted his lap softly. Once she was sat there he sighed and started to try and explain the best he could, “Care-bear, your mom had to go. She didn’t want to stay anymore and I know that you’re gonna miss her, I will too, but we have to respect her space.”

Her father didn’t do anything else. He went to her room to leave a small Carrie with her thoughts. 

_Was it me? Does Mommy not want to be near me? Isn’t she supposed to stay?_

Carrie didn’t sleep that night. She only lied in her bed and cried. Wishing her mom was there to hold her and tell her that she was going to be alright. Or that her dad would walk through the door and kiss her head and say ‘I’m here Care-bear’. But he didn’t. And her mother didn’t come home. And a five year old girl was left all alone. 


	2. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carrie only had two friends for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lots of angst and my take on what happened to julie, flynn, and carrie

**TWO** -

Carrie had two friends. Flynn and Julie. 

No matter what, the three girls stuck together. They had met at the park. Julie and Carrie’s parents already knew each other but while they were playing, Flynn came around and asked them to hang with her. 

“Of course we will!” Julie cheered out. Her smile was wide and how could Carrie say ‘no’ to her best friend? So she nodded along and that day an iconic trio was formed. Little did they know they’d be ripped apart years later. 

It was the 8th grade dance and Carrie had gone all out. 

She wore a floor length, flow-y, light pink dress and her hair was curled to perfection. Carrie decided to put on a simple yet gorgeous makeup look. 

Thinking that she was going to be the best looking person at the dance was a mistake. Because the minute she set her eyes on Flynn everything changed. Flynn was wearing a black and purple jumpsuit that danced around her legs. Her hair was braided to the side and looked flawless. Breath hitched and heart pounding, Carrie choked out a small ‘hello’. 

“Hey!” Flynn said, beaming, “You look a little umm spacey. You good?” 

“Yes! Yes I am!” Carrie smiled and blushed lightly.

“Jules said that she’s already inside, let’s go!” Flynn then grabbed the blondes hand and ran into the gym. 

Everyone was dancing and talking and having fun. Carrie’s heart was overpowering her thoughts and she could barely hear what the other girls were saying. 

_I can’t believe how gorgeous she is,_ Carrie found herself thinking. Suddenly, she caught herself. Realizing what was happening, Carrie forced herself not to cry. She can’t have a crush on Flynn. Flynn is a girl. Flynn is her best friend. 

But all her thoughts were interrupted as Julie and Flynn squealed. “I love this song!” Julie laughed. 

“We all do!” Flynn was smiling at Carrie as she waved her to the dance floor. The blonde girl ran over and started to dance goofily. But then _it_ happened. 

Flynn wrapped her arm around Carrie’s waist and dances close to her as Julie was dancing with some girl behind them. Panic rising in her chest, Carrie pushed away forcefully.

”W- what are you-“ The words refused to leave her mouth. 

“I- I thought- I thought you liked-“ Flynn tried to explain. 

“Why would I like **you**?” She didn’t mean to sound so awful and rude. 

Flynn backed away, “Why? Because I’m a girl?”

”Yes!” Carrie was being loud and people’s heads turned towards them.

”Carrie what’s wrong-“ Julie was only trying to help but the blonde wasn’t thinking right. 

“Get away from me!” she yelled. Her voice echoed through the gym as she stormed outside and called her dad in tears, “D- dad? Can you please take me home?” 

Not saying a word as she went into the house, Carrie sped to her room and collapsed on her bed. Not being able to contain the sobs that were ripped from her mouth. 

The truth is, she blames herself.


	3. Perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carrie wanted to performance to be perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyy another chapter. i have no schedule for this so i’m sorry

**THREE** -

“Ok let’s run through this again!” The squad groaned and Kayla looked up nervously. 

“Carrie, we’ve been at this for hours! Don’t you think it’s fine by now?” she said calmly. 

“No! We have to keep going!” Carrie scoffed, “Let’s go again!” 

They practiced it over and over for hours until one of the girls broke. “I can’t do this! It’s fine Carrie! Why does everything you do have to be perfect?” Margret’s blue wig was swaying aggressively as she stormed over to her bag and collected her things. Carries heart was pounding. 

_They’re gonna leave. They can’t leave. Why does everyone leave?_

”Wait wait, what are you doing?” Carrie’s eyes began to water as the other girls followed Margrets lead. 

“Sorry Care, we’re tired,” Kayla sighed as everyone started to leave. _Leave_. 

“No.” _Don’t cry. Don’t cry._ “You guys can’t- please don’t-“

But they weren’t listening. They left. Gone. So Carrie sprinted home and picked up her phone quickly as she dialed a number, shaking. 

Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

_”Hey! You’ve reached Nick. I can’t pick up my phone but leave a message and I’ll get back to ya!”_

The beep rang in Carrie’s ear as she collapsed on her bed. Nick wasn’t just her boyfriend but her best friend. He was always there for her when she needed him.... but now he was in Hawaii with his dads for two weeks and he couldn’t comfort her. Carrie was alone again. So she hugged herself and cried. Only wishing that someone was there for her. 

The door swung open from downstairs and Trevor Wilson was heard stumbling in. He was drunk again. It happened a lot so Carrie was used to it, but she hated how he wouldn’t listen to her. 

Heart pounding, the blonde girl picked up her phone again and looked at the number in front of her. _Don’t dial it. She won’t answer you._

But she did. The phone rang and rang and rang until she heard a voice.

 _”Hey what_ ’ _s up?”_ Carrie opened her mouth to talk but then- _“I’m just kidding, you’ve reached Flynn but I’m not here right now! Leave a message and I’ll_ _get_ _back to you.... probably.”_

Sheshould’veknown that Flynn wouldn’t answer, but it was nice to hear her voice again. That night she couldn’t sleep. She just thought of her ‘friends’ and that they left her. She hoped that the performance went well, if it didn’t she might break.


	4. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carrie reveals more to nick.... but her dad won’t take it so well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love nick & carrie friendship so here they are (but also like fuck trevor)

**FOUR** -

Carrie hasn’t been having a good time. She had worked hard for weeks after weeks on her performances but Julie had come out of nowhere and upstaged her. Why did she have to get all the praise? Why couldn’t Carrie be the one who was endlessly congratulated?

But Nick had broken up with her and she was walking into the back of Julies house. When Nick got angry at her, she felt like she couldn’t breathe. 

_You’re supposed to be my best friend,_ she wanted to tell him. He couldn’t be another person that left her alone in the dark. So while watching the Edge of- of something performance, Carrie tapped her ex boyfriends shoulder and walked out, hoping - _praying_ \- that he would follow. 

And he did. Nick walked up to her house and sat next to her on the step. 

“Carrie I’m not going to- wait what’s wrong? Why were you crying?” His face went straight from frustration to concern in seconds. 

“I- I have to explain something to you,” she swallowed, “I’ve been awful and I am so so sorry but I’m just so- so done! Done with everything!” Nick looked confused so she continued, “I’m so awful to Julie because she is talented and that scares me. But I’m awful to Flynn because... because I feel for her. I am completely in love with her and she has no clue because I decided to neglect and bully her!” Carrie’s face was streamed with tears and she couldn’t back the sobs coming from her mouth. 

“Hey hey.... Care,” Nick held her close to him, “It’s ok, I love you. You’re my best friend and I will support you no matter what. Whether or not you’re in love with your ex best friend.” He smiled and hugged her and she laughed softly. 

“I should probably go in,” Carrie sniffled.

”Well I’m exhausted. So don’t expect any texts from me.”

They said their goodbyes and Carrie walked inside to see her dad, drunk and rambling on to no one in particular. She poured him some water and placed it in front of him. “Drink it dad.”

”Can’t believe this,” he mumbled, ignoring the water. “Don’t care if th’y get married but d’ th’y have ta flaunt it ev’rywhere..” Carrie’s head shot up and looked at him in fear. “Stup’d homos.”

Not being able to bare it, Carrie sprinted up the stairs. Breath quick, she looked at her hands and counted her fingers. 

_1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10_

Ten fingers. She’s safe. She’s ok. Knees hugged to her chest, Carrie cried. No Nick. He was asleep. No Julie. She was an enemy. No Flynn. She _despises_ her.

Carrie wants a hug. That’s all. She wants Nick to hold her like he was earlier. Or to get one of Julie’s signature cuddles. Or to hug - no - to kiss Flynn. To tell the girl how much she loves her and how sorry she is. 

“I love you Flynn Brewitt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made up flynn’s last name on the spot skhrjd


	5. Orpheum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carrie always wanted to perform the orpheum. but julie got there first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyyy  
> this chapters a little shorter sorry

**FIVE** -

Carrie’s dream had always been to become famous. To play at the Orpheum or to be on the radio. All she knew was that success was her only ticket to happiness. 

When the news of Julie playing the Orpheum became known, Carrie had to make sure she didn’t storm down to the office or wherever Julie went to sign up and scream. 

The video of the _Edge of Great_ performance was playing on her computer again. Secretly, Carrie just wanted to take notes. Find out how she does it. 

“Is that Julie?” Her dad had just entered the house. 

“Yeah,” the blonde sighed, “She’s playing the Orpheum with her ‘hologram band’.”

For some reason, Trevor’s eyes widened when the boys showed up. He seemed panicked, but then ordered two tickets for them. And Carrie wasn’t happy. 

“Why are you buying tickets to her show?” She stood in his doorway. “You never come to any of mine.”

”Because this is the Orpheum. Maybe if you worked hard enough for an opportunity like that, I would come.” The response was harsh and it hurt. Badly. 

So Carrie went to her room, only to open the window and climb up to the roof. There she sat and looked at the sun as it slowly set but eventually her eyes landed on the front gate. The barbed wire. Her mind went back to when Flynn and Julie randomly showed up at her house. They mentioned the fence. A smile that had almost shown up when they talked about the barbed wire formed. When they had sleepovers, Flynn would order pizzas and climb over to get them. And one time, both the girls came over for her birthday and had to sneak in. Tears already one her face, Carrie imagined that they were next to her, discussing the future they would build together. 

But there was no _them_ anymore. Because of what she did.

”Maybe they do still care for me,” she tried to reassure herself.

Julie jumping up and down happily and Flynn smiling wider than anyone else and Carrie laughing loudly at something stupid. The images normally say there. The three of them, being best friends again. Maybe it’s possible. But for now, Carrie had to accept that she lost everything. That she couldn’t even impress her own father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only one more after this!!!


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carrie finally gets to admit everything and be happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter!!

**PLUS ONE** -

Bringing her hand up to the door, Carrie finally knocked. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she waited for an answer. 

“Hello- wait.. Carrie?” Mr. Molina stood in the doorway, smiling at her. He had always been kind to the young girl. To anyone really.

”Uh yeah. Hi,” she mumbled. Working up the courage she finally asked, “Is Julie home?” 

Ray looked surprised at the question and Carrie couldn’t blame him. His daughter hadn’t hung out with Carrie in years. “Yes. She’s in the garage. Do you need me too-“

”I’ve got it.” A smile on her face, Carrie walked to the garage where Julie was most likely practicing her music or something like that. “Ok... you can do this!” she whispered to herself.

Pulling open the door, her eyes immediately fell on her ex-best-friend. Julie sat at the piano, writing down in a journal. 

“Flynn!” She must’ve thought it was her. “I didn’t know you were- Carrie?”

The blonde girl laughed at the similarity to Ray’s reaction. “Hi,” her breath shaky, Carrie continued, “Can I talk to you about something?”

”Uh... yeah! Yeah of course.” Still confused, Julie flicked her hand as if she was shoeing something away. At Carrie’s questioning look, she laughed nervously and simply said, “Just a fly.”

They both sat down and Carrie started off on her speech. One that she’s practiced for days. “Ok so I want to apologize. For years I have been awful to you and to Flynn. And that was wrong but I need to tell you why.” Julie nodded for her to continue, “You’re talented. So talented and I was terrified of that! I always want to be the best and you definitely know that. I guess I’m saying that I was jealous.”

Julie looked shocked but her confusion soon softened into understanding. “Carrie... I’m sorry.”

”What? You have nothing to apologize for-“ She started but Julie just cut her off.

”Yes I do,” she said kindly, “I know how hard you work on your routines and I started overshadowing you lately. Plus, for what it’s worth, you are really talented too.”

Tears had formed in Carrie’s eyes as she smiled brightly, “Can I hug you?” 

Instead of answering, Julie leaned forward and hugged Carrie as tight as she could - without suffocating at least. 

“I want to talk to Flynn too.” 

“Of course you can!” Julie replied before texting her best friend to come over immediately. The two old friends talked for what felt like forever. About anything they wanted to catch up on and more apologies. 

But things must come to an end. The doors burst open and Flynn appeared in the room. Carrie visibly brightened and Julie smirked at the reaction. 

“What happened?! What’s wrong?? Please don’t tell me there are more ghosts!” The panicked girl looked around the room before her eyes landed on Carrie. “What’s she doing here?” 

Wincing slightly, Carrie waved. “Flynn I want to talk to you.” Julie stood before leaving to give them space. 

“Yeah? Well I don’t,” she spat and turned to leave angrily before Carrie’s voice stopped her.

”I’m sorry!” Flynn didn’t turn but also didn’t leave, “I’m sorry for being mean to you and leaving you and everything that I did!”

Now she turned around, taking steps closer, “Why now? Why did you choose this moment to do this?”

”After watching Julie’s performance.... I needed to talk to you both. Because I really do care about you a- and I just need you to know how much I-“

But Flynn was already hugging her as she cried. “I miss you too.” They looked at each other as they smiled, “Carrie.... can I kiss you?”

Breath hitched and small tears falling, she nodded and leaned forward. 

It was everything that Carrie had ever dreamed about and more. Flynn was a great kisser, better than Nick ever was. Or maybe that’s because he’s a guy- that’s a question for another day. Right now, she just wanted to kiss Flynn. The girl she’s in love with. 

Slowly, they pulled apart. Carrie giggled and rested her head on Flynn’s shoulder.

”I love you,” she mumbled and a small laugh was heard above her.

”I love you too, Care.”

With their hands intertwined, the pair found Julie outside and brought her back in. Three friends back together. And Carrie finally gets the comfort she needs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! i had so much fun writing this and i hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
